The Smoothitron
by AlternateUniverseExplorer
Summary: Here is a new fanfiction, starring me, Ratchet and an OC form that my freind on DeviantArt created named Kit "White Rose" Nova. Hopefully it shall include less detail, so that the reader can stay focused on the plot and smaller paragraphs, following the advice of a fellow critic. The plot is basically based on a bullying incident with a fellow fanfic writer...
An endless sky full of stars and cosmos and new possibilities to express yourself and discover new things awaiting you, along chances to prove that you are worth something in life. Year after year, you will be grated with excitement and chances to make new friends and even find true love. However, there will often be hazards and obstacles. Some may drive you to the point of possible changing for the worst, no matter where you live. You may express loathe, move far away from those hazards and probably never return to where you originated from.

A young woman was safely taken to Planet Veldin due to constant controversy and lack of faith in the current generation of the Planet Earth with the help of a grey cat-like creature, known as a lombax. Despite the difficulties, many men found the woman to be rather attractive, but her beauty was not enough for her. Her name was Laura. Her new friend who took her to Veldin was named Kit Nova, who liked to be referred as "White Rose" to represent her desires to find hope. Tonight, Kit was out to purchase some new armour from Gadgetron, one of the most trusted companies in the quirky yet deadly Solana Galaxy. But first, she had to collect more bolts by destroying bothersome robots with her mighty Constructo Pistol with a sadistic robot called "Mr. Zurkon" by her side. At last, she finally got the right amount of bolts for the armour. Despite feeling powerful and adventurous, Kit began to think about her new ally from Earth, her grin slowly shirking into a straight mouth.  
"Come along, Mr. Zurkon." the selfless lombax said. "After I buy the new armour, let's go back to the garage and make sure that Laura is okay."

Wearing her pyjamas that were simply a cream coloured top and a pair of peach coloured shorts, Laura quietly wept on the bed in a spare room, clutching her soggy tissues and feeling somewhat angry with herself. She was grateful for the allowance of staying in a mechanic's home, but she still was not sure if she can remain strong and embrace her new chapter in the Solana Galaxy, despite staying with Kit for about a month so far. About a week ago, she received an angry pink infobot that displayed a message asking her to keep her opinion to herself...otherwise she will have to consider herself permanently stopped from contacting her. The poor girl did not mean to annoy and anger one of her human allies. She was also accused of being pathetic by asking for defense, but she was just being truthful to her other allies about the incident and was told not to reply to her by her mentors. She was eventually blocked, unable to contact her again, left with guilt and despair. But ultimately, she was grateful for the support and protection from Kit and her other comrades throughout her journey.  
"Everytime I try and be humble and considerate…I get treated like trash." she cried, every horrific past time from social media consuming her. "I wish I could be free from the never ending curse of being treated like a villain. Not being worth something. Only loved for my looks. Why am I still alive? I'm just a talentless little brute…always hurting people by accident. I'm just going to end up like…"

A series of small aquamarine dots slowly gliding anti-clockwise across the room appeared in front of her, catching her attention before she could finish expressing her sorrow. Emotional piano music began playing, but where is it coming from, along with the little lights? Laura slowly stood up and began to gracefully lift her right leg forward. Stepping forward and bringing her hands towards her head, her eyes widened in confusion. Her brain wanted her to stop and continue to cry, but as she listened to the music and looked up in a sitting position, she realized that a powerful disco ball was making her perform lyrical dancing against her will. She could not believe that she was made to perform to the sound of sad piano music and a slow disco ball as if she was a toy or puppet. Nevertheless, she began to embrace its control, feeling a wave of relief from all of the painful anxiety and loving the springiness. She felt just like her talented younger sister back on Earth.  
"A harmless human like you deserves better, Laura."  
Laura gasped in delight at the sight of the adorable face of no other than another noble lombax, who had mostly yellow fur with brown stripes on the arms, tail and ears, along with jade green irises.

"Hello Ratchet!" she calmly called out to him as she did two pirouettes towards him. "I can't stop dancing for some reason. It must be that disco ball." As she stretched out her left leg, toes pointed and no hesitation felt, Ratchet cunningly showed her his new blue and purple bombglove with a charming wink and scheming smirk, causing her to gasp again in astonishment.  
"You did it, didn't you?" she squeaked, realizing that Ratchet had tossed a special edition of the Groovitron above her. The original Groovitron was designed to force enemies to disco dance, making them easy targets during battles against Ratchet. But its new edition was especially created to ease the tension in easily distraught and anxious people like Laura.  
"I most certainly did. Sorry for not asking for your consent first. I didn't wanna ruin the surprise since it provides stress relief. And boy, do you need it?" Smiling at the sound of his calming voice, Laura giggled, kneeling down and holding her right hand out. "Just look how flexible you are, Laura. You're a natural."

Laura did not have to worry about her posture due to the incredible flexibility of her body that was given to her by the Smoothiron's power. The series of beautiful moves she was forced to perform made her feel amazing.  
"Where did you get the new type of Groovitron, Ratchet?"  
"Big Al ordered it from Gadgetron." Ratchet answered, carefully following her to ensure that she can listen to him as if she was standing still and that her mesmerizing dance moves will not be interrupted. "They just started making things for friendly people like you. He noticed that you're often pretty hard on yourself, so he bought the new edition of the Groovitron for allies, known as the Smoothitron. How do you feel now, Lau?"  
"I feel…elegant and carefree." the delighted human replied, her body still under the Smoothiron's control. "Not to mention rather relaxed."  
"Atta girl! That's how you're supposed to feel when someone hurls a Smoothitron bomb towards you." Laura continued to twirl, pose and leap under the disco ball's command until she proceeded to lie down on the floor on her left side towards the end of the soundtrack. As the Smoothitron's lights vanished, Ratchet gave a round of applause. Standing up once again before merrily taking a bow, the now ecstatic Laura approached him and knelt down to face him. She bared a beautiful smile at him as she ran her palms and fingers down her curly dark brown hair to tame it.

"Thank you dearly for the pleasant surprise, my little yellow cutie!" Laura said softly, embracing the male lombax by the shoulders. Sharing the warmth from her graceful workout, she rewarded him by giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek, causing him to shyly chuckle.  
"No problem. Anything for an innocent woman like you."  
"Can I please perform under the Smoothitron's spell for Clank when he gets home from the filming of the new Secret Agent Clank episode?"  
"Of course, sweetheart. But only if you're not too tired. I bet Clank would love to see you perform lyrical dancing."  
"Tell Mr. Al that I said thank you."  
"Will do." Ratchet then lifted her head up ever so slightly with his index finger under her chin. "Don't blame yourself for what happened, Lau. You haven't done anything wrong. Like Clank said, you were just being humble and positive about this Bluebelle lady, trying to find a silver lining. I find her overrated too, but I respect your opinion." Laura remained on her knees and cuddled him again, feeling some of his fur, especially against her neck and ear. She thought of her faithful boyfriend, who was unfortunately a hedgehog and on his way throughout the Solana Galaxy to see her again. The way Ratchet treated her with a surprise reminded her of how he would make her happy whenever she needed him back on Earth.  
"Thank you. Who could refuse to listen to a hero like you, Ratchet?" she sighed charmingly. Ratchet was quite enchanted by the way she was expressing her gratitude to him. He enjoyed the hug…until it seemed to go on for a bit too long.  
"Uhhhh…you can stop hugging me now, Lau."

After a moment of another embrace, Laura set Ratchet free and stood on her two bare feet. Their sweet smiles remained on their faces. The two then heard metal footsteps coming from behind them. They turned around and saw Kit in her new armour with a satisfied smile on her pretty grey face.  
"I'm back!" Her Mr. Zurkon hovered over her head and chanted,  
"Mr. Zurkon hopes that White Rose's innocent and pretty friend is happy."  
"Hello Kit!" cheered Laura, giving Kit a friendly hug. "It's great to see you well." Kit was rather surprised to see her dear friend slightly overjoyed instead of anxious and quiet. Nevertheless, she was glad to see her safe and happy.  
"Well, you seem a bit happier than usual, Miss Laura." The female lombax then turned to Ratchet, who had his hands behind his back to hide his new bombglove. "Were you involved with making Laura happier? If so, what source did you use?" Before answering her, Ratchet smirked quite cunningly.  
"You'll find out when Clank gets home, White Rose."


End file.
